The letter
by S.H.A.Z-123
Summary: Hello, My name is Rose Weasley and all I want to know is 'who is D. Malfoy'.
1. Chapter 1

Dear whoever finds this,

I do not know whether this will fall into the hands of the one it is intended for but I have to hope that fate will make it so. If it is you**,** my love**,** then please know that I never meant what I said, honest. I always believed that sticks and stones may break my bones but words would never hurt me; how foolish. I know that I have hurt you, but you have to know that I would trade all of my tomorrows for one more day with you, a day before I spoke without thinking. I wish that I had thought before I spoke seeing if I had thought then I would not be dealing with the disastrous consequences. In a way I now wish Ron's curse had hit me instead of backfiring on him, I know it's the least I deserve but it's a start.

I can't believe it has taken me 5 years to write this but it has. 5 years too long. I know that it may be to late but I hope you can please try to find a part of you that will forgive me. I never stopped loving you, your bushy brown hair and brown eyes are all I can think about. It just took me a while to realize it.

Yours forever

D. Malfoy

(05/07/99)

xxx

I couldn't believe what I was reading. A love letter! A thousand questions raced through my mind as I sat, staring. Was it for my mum? Well, she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Who was D. Malfoy and how come my mum had never mentioned him before? The date was just after the war had finished so seven years before that would have been my mum's second year at Hogwarts. What was this word that he shouldn't have said? I was just like my mum and I knew that I wouldn't sleep unless I had some answers, so I picked up the letter and it's envelope and flew down the stairs.

"Mum." No reply. "Mum, where are you?" I shouted as I made my way downstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie." I ran in and almost collided with her.

"Rose, how many times do I need to tell you not to run." I quickly interrupted before she lectured me to death.

"Who's D. Malfoy?" I knew straight away that she knew him, her hands started to shake and her eyes widened. I may be only 11 but I was smart enough to know that the only time my mum's hands shook and her eyes widened was when someone mentioned Lavender. I still don't know why, but I slowly started to creep out of the kitchen, I'd ask dad later.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh. It was on a letter I found in the attic. It had no name so I opened it and found this." I held out the letter which she hesitantly took from me and started to read. When she had finished reading it I saw that her eyes were filled with tears; I started to back away time she didn't stop me.

Two hours later I was sat on the stairs waiting for my dad to come home. He worked in the Ministry of Magic with Uncle Harry and he normally apparated outside the door at 5 o clock. Just then there was the familiar sounding crack before the door opened. His red hair made him unmissable, even if I hadn't been waiting.

"Hey pumpkin, what you sitting here for?"

"Dad I'm almost starting Hogwarts, don't call me pumpkin." He just laughed. "Dad, who's D. Malfoy?" I asked.

"Where did you here that name?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I found a letter in the attic for mum and it was from him, but when I asked her who he was she didn't say. Then I showed her the letter and she started to cry." I explained. He didn't say anything for a while but then,

"Where's Hermione now then?"

"The kitchen, I think." he nodded.

"Ok. Well why don't you run upstairs and play." He muttered before walking towards the kitchen. I just shook my head. Go and play, I wasn't 5 anymore. I put my ear to door and tried to listen.

"Letter...Where is it?"

"Can... read it?" It didn't sound like my mum was speaking.

"Well why...crying?"

"I was...annoyed when...forgive him."

"No chance...A leopard doesn't..."

"He might...I never knew."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING. WHAT ABOUT ROSE, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER." I backed away from the door, I had never heard my dad shout before.

"IT WON'T UNLESS YOUR'E INSINUATING THAT I'VE CHEATED ON YOU, OR ARE YOU NOT A WIZARD."

"OH NO I'M NOT A WIZARD, I DID 7 YEARS AT HOGWARTS BUT I'M A MUGGLE." My dad's voice was dripping with sarcasm. I didn't want to hear any more so I raced upstairs. Why had I found the letter? My parents had never argued before this, maybe they'd split up? Louisa's parents had split up and she had told me that they always argued about who she was going to live with. At the thought of having to live with only mum or dad I started to cry, that letter was ruining my life. I didn't realize someone was in my room until I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Hey Rose, Tea will be...Sweetie what's wrong ?" came the worried sound of my mother's voice as she saw her only daughter crying on her bed

"I-I-I'm sorry." I managed to stutter out lifting my head just enough to see mum sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What for?"

"F-for finding the l-letter."

"Why you sorry?"

"Well if I h-hadn't found the letter then you and d-dad wouldn't have argued a-and you wouldn't have cried a-and and.." I trailed off, my whole body was shaking and I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, hey. That's not your fault. Shh." She placed her arms around me and started to stroke my hair like she used to when I was little and had a nightmare. "It wasn't your fault that you find the letter and anyways I'm glad you did, if you hadn't I would never have found it and I would never have know he was sorry. As for your dad and me arguing, well thats just because your dad has a grudge so he can't see anything clearly. But don't you be getting upset over it."

"But when I mentioned D. Malfoy you started to cry, why?" I managed to ask clearly since the tears had subsided.

"That was because I didn't know that he was sorry and it's been a long time since I have spoken to him."

"Ok. But I still don't know who D. Malfoy is?" I inquired.

"Tea will be done by now and as for D. Malfoy, well I suggest you ask your uncle Harry." She smiled at me before walking downstairs. I begrudgingly followed her still none the wiser about D. Malfoy.

A/N: Hey, so I hope you like this so far, I'll post a new chapter up each thursday untill it is done! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The giant clock on the wall showed 10:45 and I continued to look around the station for them. Where on earth could they be? I really wanted to speak to Uncle Harry but if he didn't get here there wouldn't be enough time.

"There they are. Let's go and say hello." At the sound of my mother's voice I whirled around and sure enough there stood Albus, Lilly, Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry but no James. I ran over to them and beamed at Albus.

"Hey Al, you excited about going to Hogwarts?" I asked him as mum and dad started talking to my Auntie and Uncle about boring adult things and Lilly and Hugo started complaining about how unfair it was because they couldn't go.

"Yea, I can't wait. It's going to be brilliant!" He was so excited. Uncle Harry placed his trunk on the train at the same time my dad put mine on. I turned around to give my mum a hug before I left; it was kind of weird leaving home for 2 months. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Al doing the same and I couldn't help but smile, at least I wasn't going to be alone; I had Al. When dad had finished putting my trunk on the train I gave him a hug too before giving one to Aunt Ginny, Hugo and Lilly who both looked upset at being left behind. Albus had finished saying goodbye before me and he was already standing in the entrance to the train.

"Come on Rose, before there's nowhere left to sit" shoutedAlbus as he waited for me to follow him on board the train.

"I'll be on in a minute I just want to talk to Uncle Harry." I explained before turning around and motioning for my Uncle to follow me; I didn't want mum or dad to hear.

"Rose you'll miss the train!" shouted mum but I pretended I didn't hear her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Uncle Harry once I had stopped walking.

"Well I was wondering, who's ?" His forehead creased and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Did you not ask your mum or dad?"

"Yes but they said to ask you and please would you just answer the question because I don't want to miss the train." I huffed; all this secrecy was starting to annoy me.

"Well first of all he was called Draco Malfoy and you know how me and you mum and dad were best friends in school?" I nodded not wanting to interrupt him when I was finally getting told the truth. "Well we never got on in school. We did some things; he did some things and now we're friends, okay?" I was furious.

"No that is not ok, is that really all you're going to tell me! What did you and my mum and dad do? What did he do?" I pestered but he just shook his head.

"Not today Rose" I opened my mouth to argue but he quickly interrupted me. "I promise I will one day if your parents don't but for now you're going to miss the train if you don't get on." I looked up at the clock and was shocked to see it said 10:58, I suppose I was going to have to leave it for now. I quickly ran back down the platform and jumped on the train to find a frantic Albus.

"Where have you been, I thought the train was going to go without you!"

"I wouldn't leave you to face Hogwarts on your own." I replied airily as we both stuck our heads out of the window to wave a final goodbye to our family.

"Of course not" replied Hugo rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless as the Hogwarts express started to leave the station. I just laughed as we headed down the packed train to find a compartment to sit in.

"Oh, here's one, there's only one boy in and he looks like a 1st year" stated Al as he opened the door to the compartment. "Mind if we join you?" he asked the boy.

"No, not at all, so what are your names?" he asked us once we had put our trunks away and taken the seats opposite him.

"I'm Rose and this is my cousin Albus, what about you?" I answered as Al nodded his head at the boy

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

**A/N: **Hey, so I know this is short and I promise the next chapter will be longer! Untill next time, hope you enjoy and please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy, that was Scorpious Malfoy! So I'm going to guess he knows who Draco is? I stared at him but he didn't look evil, or even bad. Actually he looked sort of smart, with short blonde hair and green eyes he was wearing a black polo shirt and black jeans. He looked like a normal kid, could he really be related to someone my dad hated so much? Only one way to find out.

"Hey, Scorpious?" I interrupted him and Albus what sounded like a talk on what houses they wanted to be in. Apparently Scorpious wanted to be in Ravenclaw, Albus in Gryffindor. He turned his head towards me as I spoke, his fingers brushing his hair back.

"Yeah, Rose wasn't it?" He asked, a smile on his face and his green eyes sparkling.

"Emm, well I was wondering if you knew who Draco Malfoy was? Since you have the same name and everything," I asked, trying not to meet his eyes. I don't know why but for some reason I was incredibly nervous talking to him. His eyes narrowed and his smile vanished only to be replaced with an expressionless void, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"What did you say your family name was again?" He asked and Al looked curiously from one to the other. Me attempting to find something fascinating with my hands and him, his happiness now vanished only to be replaced with a barrier, almost like he was protecting himself.

"I didn't but it's Weasley," his eyes instantly lit up in recognition and his mouth turned up into a small smile.

"I guess I should go then, I suppose your parents have told you all about my dad. I should have listened to him," he shrugged and made to walk out the door but I scrambled to my feet and blocked his path. This was the closest I had come to finding out about what he had done, no way was he leaving that fast!

"Now you wait just a minute, what do you mean you should have listened to him, what did he say?" I placed my hands on my hips and stared him down. My brother and cousins always remark how much I looked like Grandma Wealsey when I did that and for once I was grateful I did.

"Well, emm, it was nothing really. Just that he hadn't gotten along with your parents when he was at school and that they had probably told you to stay away from me." He shrugged as I deflated like a balloon, it sounded like he didn't know any more then I did.

"Well, I can choose my own friends thank you very much," I moved around him and went to sit back down but at that moment the train gave a lurch and I went tumbling to the floor. I could feel my face turning red and I knew my hair would not be helping anything. Glancing up I could hear my dear cousin laughing; I'd get him later. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of my face and I gratefully accepted it as Scorpious pulled me to her feet. "Thanks," I told him, moving more carefuly back to my seat.

"Not a problem, so what about you; what house do you want to be in?" He asked me, and we started the long journey to Hogwarts on amicable terms, neither of us mentioned our parents again, yet anyway.

The lunch trolley had been and gone and between the three of us we had bought a bit of everything, and ate a bit of everything too. As the announcement that we would be arriving shortly echoed throught the train I looked down and realised I was still in my muggle clothes; I needed to change and fast.

"I'm just going to go change into my robes, you two should change as well," I told the boys who had spent the last half an hour talking about quidditch and what position they would play. Rummaging through my trunk I extracted my robe and took off into the nearest bathroom, glancing into compartments as I went. Most people were already changed and the older students looked slightly intimidating, though I did spot what looked like James but I couldn't be too sure. When I was changed I made my way back and knocked on the big oak door to make sure it was safe for me to enter; apparently it was. Just as I entered the compartment the train started to slow and it eventually came to a stop. The noise in the corridor suddenly grew and when I turned back around to leave it was packed with students pushing there way through. This was going to be impossible. Seeing a gap I squeezed through and ended up in the middle of some 4th years who laughed and helped me off the train.

"Firs' years follow me. Firs' years over here!" I turned around and saw where the voice was coming from, it was Hagrid. My parents had told me about him and they said he was friendly even if he didn't look it. I looked around and spotting Albus and Scorpious walking towards me so we joined the gathering of first years and followed Hagrid down to the lake.

"No more than four to a boat please," Hagrid called and me, Albus and Scorpious were joined by another girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. She ignored us and we didn't speak to her, we just talked among ourselves about what lessons we were looking forward to. Pulling up to Hogwarts I smiled as I looked straight up at it. It really was beautiful!


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping off the boat we all followed Hagrid up to the castle where he knocked on the big brass doors. Not a moment later they were opened by a kind looking witch who smiled at Hagrid before leading us into a small room just off from the entrance.

*"Hello there first years, I'm Professor Sprout and welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The start of year feast will take place in a few moments but before this you will all be sorted into one of the four houses. This is a very important moment for you all because your house is like your family. You will have classes with you house, eat and sleep with your house. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and each has its own noble history and while you are here at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points but any rule breaking will lose you house points. Any questions?" The kind witch asked as she looked around at us all and when nobody moved she clapped her hands together. "Jolly good, well I will be back in a moment to take you all in, if you just wait here quietly." With that she walked out of the door and shut it behind her. I turned to face Al and Scorpious and I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my lips, I was so excited.

"This is it," I said and Al just rolled his eyes at my excitement, I had been like this since James had gone and I realised I only had a year left until I could go. Scorpious, to my surprise, laughed at my enthusiasm and looked around the little room, his eyes huge. I looked around at my fellow first years and heard a few whispers about what the sorting ceremony was. This made me smile and I was so thankful that my dad had told me otherwise I probably would have been scared too. The door opened again and Professor sprout walked back in and gathered us up into lines of two. I was next to Albus and Scorpious ended up next to the girl without a name behind us. Walking into the hall was something else entirely. I thought I had seen it all but this blew my breath away, the ceiling, the candles and the atmosphere; it was electric. I couldn't stop the smile as we walked in between all the tables and I looked around but couldn't see any of my cousins but I spotted Professor Longbottom at the staff table. Professor Sprout then placed an old, frayed hat onto a stool that looked just as old and I knew this was it, sorting time. I could feel everyone facing the hat, waiting, anticipating and then it opened its mouth and began to sing.

_**In times of old when I was new**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started**_

_**The Founders of our noble school**_

_**Thought never to be parted:**_

_**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.**_

_**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**_

_**They hatched a daring plan**_

_**To educate young sorcerers**_

_**Thus Hogwarts school began.**_

_**Now each of these four founders**_

_**Formed their own houses, for each**_

_**Did value different virtues**_

_**In the ones they had to teach.**_

_**For instance, Slytherin **_

_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning, just like him,**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**While the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffindor,**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**_

_**And taught them all she knew.**_

_**Now slip me snug about your ears, **_

_**I've never yet been wrong,**_

_**I''ll have a look inside your mind**_

_**And tell you where you belong!**_

Everyone started to clap and I joined in but it was cut short as Professor Sprout opened a roll of parchment and started to speak.

*"When I say you name please come up, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Arnott, Kurt," and I watched as a small boy with black hair made his way up to the hat. I had never been more thankful to be a Weasley, at least I wouldn't be first. The boy sat there for a few minutes, his face going paler and paler and then suddenly the hat opened it's mouth.

"RAVENCLAW," and just like that all the colour returned to the boys face as he scrambled over to the table on the middle left that had just erupted into applause.

"Bones, Erica!" A girl with blonde hair walked up and this time the hat was barely on her head for a minute before it announced her house.

"HUFFLEPUFF" and the girl walked over to the table on the middle right, a broad smile on her face. I had a feeling she had wanted that house. The list continued as Hoeppne, Eve became the first Slytherin and Judah, Clinton became the first Gryffindor. Then suddenly Professor Sprout called out

"Malfoy, Scorpious" and I heard a few mutters around the hall and Scorpious' face went white. I didn't quite understand but I would have to wait until later to ask him.

"Slytherin for sure, just like me" I heard someone mutter to my right as Scorpious walked towards the hat and when I looked for who it was I saw the girl who had got the boat with us sneering up at him. I just ignored her and watched as the hat slid over Scorpious' eyes. He was up there for a while, and I was starting to worry but then the hat called out.

"RAVENCLAW" and for some reason I found myself realising a breathe I hadn't even known I was holding. His smile was huge as he walked over to the now clapping table and I looked at the girl who now had a small frown on her face, I was now really confused. A few more people were sorted and then suddenly

"Potter, Albus" was called and again, muttering followed around the room before everyone fell silent. The only difference was I wasn't confused by this muttering, apparently it had happened when James was sorted and it was because there dad, Harry Potter was famous. My mum told me that he had saved the world by getting rid of an evil wizard and that my mum and dad had helped him do it. My eyes followed Al as he walked towards the hat and I found myself cheering with who I could only presume was James when the hat shouted out

"GRYFFINDOR!" As the group of first years started to thin I decided that I didn't want to be a Weasley any more, I wanted to be sorted already. As Professor Sprout called out Michael Radson I cast a glance at the girl with the black hair, it was just us too left. Once Michael was sorted into Hufflepuff I heard Professor Sprout call my name and I walked up to the sorting hat, I hoped I looked braver then I felt. As I placed the hat on my head I almost threw it off as it started talking inside my head, my dad hadn't mentioned that!

"Another Weasley, well I don't quite see you as a Hufflepuff, or a Slytherin so where should I put you? You've got brains girl, Ravenclaw would suit you well but I also detect a hint of bravery in you so perhaps Gryffindor would be better, a one. Hmm, yes I know what to do. You'll do well in GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled as I took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table where I took a seat next to Albus and spotted Dominique, Fred II and James sitting further up the table. I quickly turned back to the sorting, I didn't want to miss this girl getting sorted.

"Zabani, Jessie" was called and the girl walked confidently up to the hat and placed it on her head, she really did think she was a Slytherin. Another minute passed and the hat was still silent, maybe she wasn't as Slytherin as she thought she was. I decided to look around for my other family members and quickly spotted Louis over at the Hufflepuff table and when he saw me he smiled and waved. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table and found Molly II but she wasn't looking at me but I did manage to catch Scorpious' eye and waved at him. I really needed to ask him about his dad.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat suddenly erupted and I could have sworn I saw the girl scowl before fixing a smile on her face and walking over to the Ravenclaw table. As Professor Sprout took the stool and hat away a small wizard stood up and smiled at the hall.

"Welcome and welcome back to all of you. I am Professor Flitwick and I am your headmaster and I hope you enjoy this year and before I give the announcements I welcome you to tuck in. Enjoy." The small wizard told us and as he sat back down all the plates filled up and I couldn't stop smiling, I was finally here and nothing was taking me away.

A/N: So sorry this is late,things got a bit hecti yesterday! Hope you enjoy! :)

Places marked with a * are from the following places:

*Paraphrased from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone by J.K. Rowling, page 142 and page 148.

The sorting hat song is made up of the original sorting hat songs from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by J. , pages 156-157, Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix by J. , pages 184-187.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk up to the Gryffindor common room seemed to take no time at all even though it was in one of the tallest towers. This probably had something to do with the fact that is was so interesting; the portraits moved and talked; the staircases also moved and the ghost kept appearing out of the walls. I was so going to get lost. The password for the common room was Godric and it was guarded by a portrait of who someone called 'the fat lady', I didn't like calling her that so I decided to just call her the lady- much nicer. Praying I wouldn't forget it I scrambled through the portrait hole and my smile grew wider, it was amazing. The room was circular with two doors leading off from the back and there was a fire with armchairs and sofas dotted about and the whole place was coloured in red and gold. I had never seen anything like it before. The prefects, Amelia and Shane told us that the doors lead to the boys dormitory and the other led to the girls. Amelia gathered up the girls, there were 5 off us including me, and she lead us to our dormitory, all the while answering questions which one of the other 1st years was asking.

"When do we get to do magic?"

"Tomorrow, you'll have your lessons and you'll be taught how to do magic properly then."

"Are the lessons fun? Which is the best? What are the teachers like? Will we get loads of homework?" The girl asked, her blue eyes wide and her curly blonde hair was bouncing as she had to half run to keep up with Amelia.

"Most of them, I like transfiguration, you'll find out tomorrow and you'll get enough. Now, get ready for bed and turn the light off when you are ready, but don't stay up too late. Goodnight." Amelia smiled at us before walking out of the room to a chorus of 'good night'. When she was one the question girl rounded on us.

"So, what are your names?" She asked, walking over to the beds and looking for her luggage.

"I'm Charlie," the girl to my left spoke up as she flopped down on the bed and started writing on a piece of parchment, presumably to write home.

"I'm Evangelina," came a voice from the bathroom and a small girl, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes walked out and made her way towards the bed next to Charlie.

"Rose," I muttered as I made my way towards the bathroom, night things in my hand. I wasn't being deliberately unfriendly but I had never been good making friends with girls, I just didn't really fit in.

"Lila," I heard another girl introduce herself before the question girl spoke up again.

"Well I'm Katrina but call me Kat, everyone does." When I walked back out, I grabbed some parchment and started to write home.

_Dear Mam and Dad, _

_I'm in Gryffindor! The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw as well but I'm in Gryffindor. I've already met some nice people including the girls in my dorm. They all seem nice although I don't really know them very well yet, but I met a boy on the train who seems nice although he got sorted into Ravenclaw, Scorpious Malfoy. I'm going to go because I think the lights are going to get turned out shortly and I don't want to fall asleep in my first lesson. I'll write later when I have more to say._

_Love you always,_

_Rose x_

I folded the parchment up and placed it on top of my trunk before crawling under the covers. The last thing I remember thinking before falling asleep was that tomorrow was going to be a day to remember, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came fast and I was up, washed and ready for school in next to no time at all. Leaving the other girls to finish getting ready, I didn't realise anyone could take longer then Victorie in getting ready but judging on how long Lila had spent in the bathroom she could probably give her a run for her money, I made my down into the common room and sat on one of the armchairs. It was only a matter of minutes before I was joined by one of my cousins, James.

"Hey Rosie, you excited?" He asked as he came and sat on the arm of the chair I was in and ruffled my hair but instead of answering I just scowled at him and tried to push him off, it didn't work though. He knew I hated being called Rosie and having my hair ruffled, he just likes to wind me up. Fortunately, his friends appeared at the moment so with one last ruffle of my hair, he departed the common room. The other girls in my dormitory made an appearance shortly so leaving the common room we made our way down to the great hall for breakfast, or rather we tried too. Between the moving staircases and the trick doors it was a wonder we made it at all but we managed to get there, even if it was 45 minutes later. As we walked in the owl post had just arrived which reminded me I needed to send my letter home, I'd do it tonight if I could find the way. Sliding onto the bench next to Evangelina I picked up a piece of toast and started nibbling on the edges, I wasn't that hungry any more. The 1st year boys came and sat down opposite us and I smiled at Al, at least he looked happy.

"Hey there," Lila spoke up, a big grin on her face. "What are your names?"

"Hello, I'm Clinton. It's nice to meet you." spoke up one of the boys. He had dusty blonde hair that was neatly trimmed and the way he sat reminded me of Uncle Percy.

"I'm Jacob," announced the boy next to Clinton with a mock salute and a wink at Lila who burst out into giggles and blushed a small shade of red.

"Albus," my cousin told them before turning back to his breakfast. I smiled encouragingly at him, I knew he was nervous because of James but he didn't need to worry.

"Kyle," a brown haired boy smiled before opening a letter that was in front of him and starting to read.

"Phoenix, what about you guys? Do you have names?" He asked and I stopped listing as they all introduced themselves to the boys. Turning my head I turned to face the Ravenclaw table looking for Scorpious, would I have any lessons with the Ravenclaws? I hoped so although I wouldn't have minded not seeing that horrid girl again, Jessie. I couldn't spot him so I turned back and tried to remind myself that I didn't even know the girl, she could be really nice although I sincerely doubt it. Just at that moment I felt a nudge in my side and looked up to find the rest of the first years watching me, well most of them seeing as Al wasn't. Guess I was supposed to introduce myself.

"I'm Rose," I nodded, managing a small smile before feeling my face heat up to a small shade of red, I prayed it wouldn't start to clash with my hair. Thankfully Professor Eleanora, who was also head of Gryffindor house walked over to us.

"Hello First years, I have your time tables here and if you have any questions you can ask them now," she told us, smiling before handing out the timetables. When she passed over mine I quickly scanned the card and saw we had Charms and Herbology with the Ravenclaws. First lesson was DADA so picking up our bags all the Gryffindor first years headed of to DADA, or tried too seeing as we got lost.

**A/N: **Hey, so I know these last two chapters have been mainly filler chapters but the next one will be more action filled, I promise. Hope you're enjoying it though! :)


End file.
